1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultraviolet-curable composition and recorded matter.
2. Related Art
In the background art, as methods for manufacturing ornaments which have glossiness, metal plating, stamping printing using a metal foil, thermal transfer using a metal foil, and the like are used.
However, there is a problem with these methods in that fine pattern formation and application to curved portions are difficult.
On the other hand, a recording method in which a composition including a pigment or dye is applied to a recording medium with an ink jet method can be used. This method is excellent in the points that fine pattern formation is possible and that suitable application for recording on curved portions is also possible. In addition, in recent years, compositions which are cured when irradiated with ultraviolet rays (ultraviolet-curable compositions) have been used (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-57548) in order to obtain particularly excellent abrasion resistance, water resistance, solvent resistance, and the like.
However, in a case of simply applying a metal powder instead of a pigment or dye, there is a problem in that the liquid droplet discharge stability is poor with an ink jet method, discharge failures are easily generated, and it is not possible to sufficiently exhibit characteristics such as the natural glossiness of the metal.